A hitchhiker guide to the Restoration
Quest lines brief Main questline Sawmill->Market->Processing Shop->Freedom->Factory->Outlet/Press->Falling Tower->Halt->Power Station->Talk with Tramp At this spot, the main line splits in 2: #Bunker->Bunker 2nd floor->SuperComputer->Transport Module->New territory #Greenhouse->Food Plant->Glassworks->Drink Plant->Tree->Road->Furnace->More tree->Selection lab There are also forks that leads to building of other monuments, but they're generally dead ends. There are also 3 separate quest lines : #Space Exploration #Knight's Castle #Scientific Samples For those who want a more detailed path to the Plant: Survived Plant Daily tasks to avoid #Any task asking for decodes, access cards, data crystals, or any other unique quest items. These tasks might be considered game bugs because they make the quest impossible to complete normally. You'll have to pay stamps to buy a replacement or to clear the quest. #Any task with a reward of 0 15px and 0 : you'll lose what is asked and get nothing in return #Tasks that ask for large numbers of plants give a marginal reward. Avoid these tasks if you're hungry for water. General ideas *Build Trade Outlet before press. You need some press' products (3 metal sheets and 2 nails) to finish outlet, but it's relatively easy to get it in neighborhood and asking in chat. As of now - outlet allow you to easily and fast get a lot of coin. *Build Mine of Fossils and Pumpstation as soon as possible. You want to aggressively collect as much Sulfur and Water from them as possible. Build Oil Rig and Mine of Precious Metals as early as is convenient. They easily produce more than you'll need. When you build up a large stockpile of Crude Oil, Diamonds, and Silver you can sell them at Market for some extra coins and experience. *Consider that you need 5 light bulbs for greenhouse, and they are produced in Glassworks. Light bulbs can be acquired from collections and/or via requests to high level people. *Speak up in chat, add other people and tell them you've added them. Also check your fans page on kongregate to add ones who added you silently (also - if you're with private profile - un-private it, so you can send and receive gifts and visit friends). *Do not repair the Old Tree before you get a task assignment to do so, and do not pre-build the materials that will be needed. You will have to re-make those materials when the game does give you the tasks to repair the tree. *If you are out of resources and/or you need to remove a full pile for a task and don't have it anymore go to the plants window and select the resources tab. *At Advanced Power Station (a new territory you fly on Transport Module to) you'll get a task to grow 4 trees. Do not plant them yet because next task will ask you to plant 4 trees. The trees should be 8 hour ones to register for task. *At Advanced Power Station underground do NOT start repairing pipes and do NOT collect red liquid from the ground until you get the quests to do so. It will become impossible to complete the quests and you will have to pay stamps to clear them. *At new territory Zone 4 (750k) - open garden zone (1m one) to build fossils mine there. There is a Heap of tektanit above the mine location, you need 30 chisels to remove it. How to spend your stamps 1. Materializer *Two free uses per day. Put an item in and it gives you a more valuable item or stamps. (The highest value items give coin value or stamps.) Avoid paying stamps for additional uses unless you're willing to spend to get a specific item. :This is the best way to get more Stamps, fairly regularly. 10% chance for stamps each use, the number of stamps is based on the value of the item you put in. Having several Materializers is the best way to get a steady income of stamps for other items, and they give you a supply of top level items that are slow or expensive to manufacture. 2.Snow Guns *Every 30 minutes it gives 2-10 energy, and may drop 1-2 water, various collection items, coins, and experience. :They are relatively inexpensive, and they give an excellent rewards. Get several of these, after getting Materializers. 3. Sorter *It gives useful items, specifically, if fed 30 Trash is will give Camp Battery almost every 5 hours. Also drops and and all kind of Collection items. 4. It depends *You can take Cat M3, it is a reasonably good source of Gel and Camp Battery from collections, especially in large numbers. Note that having many Cats can quickly add up to a substantial instruction upkeep. *You can take Sheep 2015, it pays for itself in several months. *Water Tower becomes available at level 50. It gives for 5 water every 30 minutes. The Water Tower has a substantial construction cost (244 assorted items). You can get three and a half Snow Guns for the same stamp cost which will give about half as much water, plus substantial energy, collection items, coins, and experience. Focusing on Snowguns is typically the better option. *You can keep your stamps for skipping tasks you don't enjoy. Don't worry, you already got a Materializer, so you will always get more. 5. Marginal value stamp purchases *The Tavern. Every day gives you a stack (one or more) of a random item. It gives the widest variety of drops, rarely including stamps, camp batteries, and explosives, but it usually gives low value or decorative items. *Polly. She gives 5 actions (effectively 5 free Energy) every 40 minutes, and , sometimes drops Precious Decorations items. Snow Gun is half the price, gives more energy and better drops, and after Polly's 5th free action she very annoyingly "unclick" cancels everything else you clicked on. (You need to reclick everything you want done.) 6. What to avoid buying *All the generators (Generator of Bats, Generator of Pipes, Generator of Humus, Generator of Cutting Pliers, Generator of Cast Iron) only give 1 item per day. Not worth it. *Camper only drops one Camp Battery. If you are hungry for more batteries you can get two Sorters for the same price, which will generate significantly more batteries. *Holoprojector drops several random neighborhood items and various collection items once per day. Activation requires buying 375(?) stamps worth of Data Crystals! Do not buy this unless you've already bought many stamp items and you're willing to heavily over-pay to get the random neighborhood drops. *Transformer Room gives 30 energy once per day. You can get three Snow Guns for the same cost. Three snow guns will give about 15 energy every 30 minutes, plus quite a few collection items, plus water, plus coins, plus experience. Things you collect at home Sulfur *'Never sell it!' *Always build Mine of Fossils as soon as possible! *4 fossil mines: 2 @start place, 1 @ halt, 1 @ plane crash site, with an alternate site in the Mine Field. *You will need to make ~130-140 explosives for Bunker questing, each requires 10 Sulfur to make, 20 Dynamite (6 sulfur), endless amount of fire (1 sulfur each) and some other items like glue. *Total sulfur is estimated to be ~2000 give or take 100-200. *Sulfur sources are: Mine of Fossils, Launcher (disassembly provides 1 sulfur), forest mines can give 1, you have a chance to get it digging in tires/Trash piles. Water *'Don't sell water', always try to get more. *Sources: 2 water plants, water bush/tree in resource tab (very energy and coin expensive), water bushes/trees in the Rare Forest, Water Tower (Lv50 + 175 stamps), collections. *Don't grow plants for sale (except Tomatoes in the endgame) *Once you get to Greenhouse - you will need a lot (speaking of 3-5k) of water to grow all the plants you need for Greenhouse/Food Plant/Drink Plant quests. *You also need a lot of water for Explosives. *If you feel that you have too much water - grow plants Stuff to sell safely *Wood, plastic, glass, rubber, scrap metal are basic resources you'll get clearing your place/visiting friends, income will be far greater than you can sell. *Coal is only used to make pesticides, but it's 2 times. Then you will need 15x3x6 coal for pesticides x4 needed to make enriched fertilizers. *Diamonds, silver are also safe to sell (need 24 diamonds for drink plant, 28 diamonds for high building, 36 silver for Supercomputer, some silver for mirror production for quests, stop selling silver once you get to new territory, you will need it for foil production). *Crude Oil can be sold to 0 till you hit the bunker, then it will be needed for dynamite (don't sell until you finish 20 dynamite making quest, then you will need 52 for Transport Module). Stuff that drops from Pests/Plane *Metal Sheet: Never, ever sell them. You will need them for buildings (total 266), it drops good, but then you will need even more! At new territories, you will need 60 to make 20 gas cylinders for shack alone. Also used to make eco battery, light bulbs, foil... Total requirements for metal sheets is ~600-700, maybe more. *Paper: keep 40, sell the rest, you will need it for dynamite and some food (Decoding from the supercomputer takes 40), request rate is low. *Cast Iron: keep 5 for Factory, after factory is built - make wrenches from it (if you have enough Instructions). As of last patch - selling it and getting friends gifts of bats/pipes is more profitable (imo). *Wrenches: Keep 30, sell the rest. Will need 5-6x for opening each Storage capsules in Bunker, and will need 48 for supercomputer. *Mirrors: Sell it down to 6. You will need 1 for power station, 6 for Glassworks. *Cogs: you will need a lot of it to make fittings/springs (not counting water tower and late monuments you need 24 fittings and 15 springs, that's 48+50 cogs needed. Also will need to make 32 chisels @new territory, that's 32 fittings = 64 cogs. And you will need 70 cogs total for buildings. *Nuts: will need 40 for buildings and then 20 for gas cylinders for farmer' shack. *Wire: don't ever sell wire! You'll need a lot of it for making other items and it's 4 fires to make 1. Just don't ever sell it! *Rubies: You need just 124 rubies for all microcircuits you have to make. So - if you got more than 124 - sell it easily. And if you don't you better not! *Ventilators: You need 35, everything above that number is for sale. What to look for in Neighbourhood The following are found in all 3 neighborhoods : *Marble (common) : you'll need 44 only for Pyramid & Knight's Castle, it doesn't sell for that much, take it if there's really nothing else (that happens frequently in Ruins) *Granite (common) : you'll need 143 (needed for 6 Monuments), if you plan to build them all and there ain't any highly needed resources (again in Ruins) go for it until you have your fill. Granite is easily available in the area after bus stop. Wasteland *Eco Battery/Nuclear Battery (very rare) : go for it, use camp batts, milk the thing ! *Magnet (very rare) : go for it, enough said. *Boxes and barrels (rare) : go for it, they drop nice stuff. Barrels often have lead. *Optical Fiber (rare) : you'll need at least 114 (a task ask to loot 24) of those go for it each time you see one and milk it, don't sell them except if you've finished Supercomputer and Old Tree. *Ventilator (rare) : you'll need 35 (a task ask to loot 32) go for it if nothing better, you can sell surplus. *Wrench (uncommon) : you'll need at least 100 (tasks ask you to make 40), go for it or not depending on your luck in Cast Iron drop from planes. *Matches (uncommon) : you need fire ? grab it ! *Wire (uncommon) : you need too much of them, 4 Fire to make them...don't miss them. *Glue (uncommon) : you'll need 50+ of those (tasks ask you to make 15), it takes 5 Jelly Tree and 2 Sulfur to make them, what are you waiting for ? *Aluminium (common) :you'll need around 100 (a task ask to loot 4), you can sell surplus if you have one. *Resin (common) : you'll never have enough of those ! There are many other items in there take them or leave them according to your needs. Rare Forest *Copper (extremely rare) : you'll need 25, can get some with Musical Instruments rare collection, if you have enough pass it, otherwise you know what to do. *Eco Battery/Nuclear Battery (very rare) : read wasteland again if you havent got the point. *Rubies (very rare) : you'll need 137 (a task asks to loot 12), if you have enough (drop from pests) get them for coins. *Boxes and barrels (rare) : wasteland again ? no you did get the point this time. *Diamonds (rare) : you'll need 52 (a task asks to loot 2), if you don't have Mine of Precious Metals, go for it otherwise maybe you need some coins. *Gold (rare): don't rush ! As soon as you get Polly you'll be burried in gold (slight exaggeration), you'll need 60 with 48 of those for monuments, better wait for a Pot of Gold (see below in Ruins ). *Sulfur (uncommon) : you'll be craving for it for a long time, it's a no brainer ! *Lead (common) : you'll need only 16 (a tasks ask to loot 10) BUT if you want to make Eco Battery don't miss it and it's easy to get. *Water bush/tree (common) : if you're not missing water (except at high level) you're doing something wrong! There are other items in there take them or leave them according to your needs. Ruins * no Dynamite, no fun. *Pot of Gold (very rare) : if you need gold, milk it a bit, otherwise leave it alone or maybe you need coins... *For high Explosives drop rate go for those ruins : *For high Blue Mutagen drop rate go for those ruins : Collections (If it's marked as (optional) - you don't need to finish this quest to progress and can do it slowly) *Early on: "6 Ancient Coins, 7 Mobile Phones" then "2 Lids of Legendary Beer". *After making Processing Shop: "1 Pest Components". *In chain between Factory and Press: "4 Watches" *After Falling Tower and before Halt: "4 Lighters/8 Lids of Legendary Beer" *After Power Station: 10 of any collection *After getting to dump zone: 3 Ancient Coins (optional) *In Bunker: 2 Fireman's Equipment (optional) *After Drink Plant: 10 of any collection *At Blast Furnace: 2 Flowers/5 Musical Instruments (optional) *At new territory bus station: 8 Car Parts *At new territory zone 4: 6 Lighters/8 Watches/12 Mobile Phones (optional) *At new territory bunker: 8 road signs *At Knight's Castle end: 2 Medieval Weapons/1 Knight's Armor (optional) *In Space Exploration arc: 7 Pest Components (optional) *In Scientific samples arc: 5 Chemical instruments (optional) *You will need 18 fireman' hoses @Old Tree step2, but it's 1 stamp to buy 1 hose, which is good deal compared to collection reward (4 Gel/10 energy), so I won't recommend holding on it. Full piles of resources collected for Quests *Dry bushes 1 bush - At the very start *Cleaning of territory 2 bushes/2 stones/1 broken tree (after making stone quarry) *The full bush 3 bushes - At start, with Processing shop (side quest line) *Area for building 2 dry fir trees/2 stones/2 bushes - At start, with Processing shop *Away with drought! 4 Fir trees/5 bushes - @press build. (side quest line) *Oh, how much rubbish 2 Piles of rubbish/1 heap of tyres/1 heap of metal - @halt, before generating station build <-warning, heap of tyres is stamp-only, make sure you have access to 1.. (main quest line) *Thorny path 5 broken trees/6 heap of stones/8 bushes - @dropzone use "?" to highlight the bushes only those will count for quest (main quest line) *A lot of rubbish 1 Pile of rubbish/2 heap of stones/2 dry fir trees - @dropzone, right after previous one (main quest line) *Craters 10 nickel - @dropzone, same time as "A lot of rubbish", side quest (need crater, don't mine it out before quest) *Central corridor 2 collapses - @bunker 1st floor (if you press "?" @quest and then mine highlighted collapse - you'll get better loot) (main quest line) *Recreation zone 2 collapses - @bunker 1st floor, after clearing path with dynamite (same as above) *Iron mountains 1 pile of rubbish/1 heap of metal - @Old tree area open (main quest line) *Order in everything 1 crater/5 stumps/2 piles of rubbish - @new territory 1st zone *Clean stop 3 bushes/2 broken trees - @new territory bus stop *Wow, how many Marble and Granite 2 granite/1 marble - @new territory water pump area (quest says 2 marble, but it's 1 in fact) *One more cleaning 12 bushes/2 piles of rubbish/3 fir trees - @new territory water pump area *New piles 3 piles of rubbish/1 heap of metal/3 broken trees - @new territory zone4 (main quest line) *Help Gartney Dry apple trees - @new territory shack zone (main quest line) *Place for a wagon 8 trees/5 stones/6 bushes - @new territory red forest (main quest line) Friendzone *When you visit friends you will notice that most high level players have some useful material' heaps placed near their bunker. It's called "friendzone", place for friends to gather useful resources. *Classical friendzone costs 7360 to make and consists of Dry bush (200), Stub (200), Heap of stones (160), Pile of Rubbish (800) and Heap of metal (6,000). *Some rules about it: **it should be placed close to bunker, so when you zone in - you will see it. **you shouldn't place it too low, friendlist shouldn't cover it. *Good ideas are also to leave 1 cactus closest to bunker and - once you open dropzone - one of the craters, so people can harvest rare resources. Later on you can spend a few stamps to place it near your bunker too. *Saving one of the Snag trees near your bunker is also a nice addition. You can't buy them. To build resources - you need to press button you press for planting and then select "resources" tab up there.